The invention relates to an amusement device comprising at least one holder for a person and a securing device for detachably securing a person in said holder, which holder comprises at least a seat and a backrest.
With amusement devices of this kind, as disclosed in WO 99/22830, a person is firmly fixed in position in the holder, after which the holder is moved over an elongated track. The securing device thereby prevents the person from leaving the holder undesirably.
The securing device must meet various requirements. Thus, the person must be able to seat himself in the holder and subsequently fit the securing device relatively quickly. The same holds with regard to the detaching of the securing device and the person leaving the holder. The time needed for entering and leaving the holder and for securing a person must be kept as short as possible, in order to ensure an optimum use of the amusement device.
Furthermore, the securing device must feel comfortable.
A few securing devices disclosed in WO 99/22830 comprise a rigid bar. Although it is possible to secure a person firmly in the holder by means of said rigid bars, they do not feel comfortable. In addition, there is a risk of the person""s head bumping against said bars when the holder is being moved.
Other embodiments of the securing devices disclosed in WO 99/22830 comprise straps, which are laid over a person""s shoulder and which are subsequently connected to movable rigid bars.
Although the straps of the securing devices disclosed in WO 99/22830 abut relatively comfortably against the person, said securing devices are relatively complicated.
The object of the invention is to provide an amusement device by means of which a person can be secured in a holder in a relatively quick and comfortable manner.
This objective is accomplished with the amusement device according to the invention in that the securing device includes at least two straps, first ends of which are positioned near a part of the backrest remote from the seat and second ends of which are positioned near the seat, which straps are each fitted with a lock plate between said first and said second ends, which lock plates can be detachably locked together, which straps furthermore each include at least one spring element, wherein the straps can be moved towards the holder against spring force.
The spring elements keep the straps apart and away from the holder. Since the straps are kept away from the holder, the seat and the backrest of the holder are freely accessible to a person who wishes to seat himself in the holder. The person can simply sit down on a seat and put his arms through the space that is present between the straps and the holder. Then the person can lock the lock plates together, after which the person is firmly retained in the holder. The straps can be made of any desired, preferably relatively soft material, so that they will abut comfortably against the person. When the lock plates are unlocked, the straps will be moved apart again under the influence of the spring force of the spring elements, thus enabling the person to leave the holder in a simple and efficient manner.
One embodiment of the amusement device according to the invention is characterized in that each strap includes a tensionable belt extending between said lock plate and said second end.
The tensionable belts enable easy adjustment of the straps to the length and the size of the person seating himself in the holder. The belts can be pulled out to a desired length upon boarding. Once the person is seated in the holder, having locked the lock plates together, the belts can be tensioned, for example until a predetermined pulling force is exerted on the belts. Alternatively, an amusement device attendant can press the lock plates against said person""s body, whereby the belts are tensioned.
Another embodiment of the amusement device according to the invention is characterized in that each first end is rigidly connected to the part of the backrest remote from the seat.
Since said first ends are rigidly connected to the holder, the securing device is of relatively simple construction.
Yet another embodiment of the amusement device according to the invention is characterized in that the spring element comprises plastic fibres, which extend parallel to each other between the part of the backrest remote from the seat and the lock plate.
The use of said plastic fibres, for example glass fibres, makes it possible to use a relatively thin strap, which enhances the comfort of the strap. In addition, said plastic fibres are relatively flexible, so that the belt can easily adapt to the shape of the person seated in the holder.